


Dont Forget.

by xoxoluvsucks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Short One Shot, i guess, um just a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoluvsucks/pseuds/xoxoluvsucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small small smallllllll little thing for my top two Haikyuu pairing. its sad. and you can figure out why of you read it yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont Forget.

**Author's Note:**

> um. this is my first Piece of work on here so please be nice ^^  
> um yeah.   
> im not a GREAT writer but I know I have some potential and if I keep working on it I will (hopefully) Become a GREAT writer!
> 
>  
> 
> yes this is song inspired so please keep this song: Don't Forget by Demi Lovato in your head while reading! thanks!

_I, Yamaguchi, am deeply in love._

_Yes yes, in love._

_No, not with a girl._

_Yes, with a boy._

_B-But! Not just any boy…_

_My best friend._

_Kei T’sukishima._

_Oh, him and his blonde hair and Amber eyes. His glasses and, oh- how his smile- seems to make the world a better place._

_Yes, I am in love._

_But._

_That love, is only one sided._

_It wasn’t at first; we were once so strong._

_But now._

_It seems as though he’s…forgotten._

_Forgotten about us._

_Because, somewhere we went wrong._

_And I know._

_I truly know._

_It was my fault._

_~~~~_

_It seemed like we were going in circles._

_Round and round._

_One day, we were the so close to falling even more in love…_

_Then the next—we seemed so distant—like strangers._

_I loved him._

_I truly did._

_But, he didn’t love me back._

_Maybe, just maybe, he did once before._

_But now, he doesn’t._

_“Why!?” I yelled at the top of my lungs, “Why do you not love me!?”_

_T’suki was quiet. He let his head drop. “Sorry.”_

_“‘Sorry’?” my voice dropped, “How can you only say ‘Sorry’, huh?” I clenched my fists to keep them from moving, “Did you regret it? Regret me; regret standing by me and holding_ _my hand?”_

_I watched him._   
_No movement._

_He just stood there._

_His head low._

_“GOD DAMMIT!” I yelled running up to him and grabbing his collar, “Answer me, dammit!”_

_He looked into my eyes._

_His, filled with tears._   
_“No, I don’t regret it. But, I can’t be with you.”_

_“Why?” my voice ached. “Why, Kei?”_

_He looked at me and softly smiled._

_His broken smile._

_“Because, I’m leaving, Tadashi.”_

_His head dropped again, this time resting on my shoulders. “Forever.”_

‘ ** _You’ve forgotten, about, us._** ’


End file.
